


Entiteled Again

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Can you find all the ep titels of third and forth season? This story is a sequel to Entiteled.





	Entiteled Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Entiteled Again

## Entiteled Again

by Ffand

* * *
    
    
            "Are you all right Ray?" Fraser asked as they drove down the streets
    of Chicago in Ray's beautiful GTO.      "Fine," the detective answered in
    

an unusually short tone. 
    
    
            "Are you sure?"
            "Yha, I'm sure."
            "Would you like to tell me something?"
            "Tell you something?"
            "Well, confession is good for the soul."
            "Don't you usually confessed to a priest?"
            "I've been told that talking to a Mountie it is like talking to a priest."
    

"Who told you that?" 
    
    
            Fraser glanced nervously out the window "Francesca," he said under his
    breath.         "Franny!"
            "Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that you obviously have something
    on your mind that needs to be dealt with."      In front of them the light
    

turned yellow Ray sped up to make it but at the very last second he realized he couldn't. He slammed on the brakes and both men nearly fell out of their seats. "Damn!" He muttered as he slammed his hands against the 
    
    
    steering wheel.         "What's wrong Ray?"  Fraser said with an overly large
    in dose of concern.     "I don't know," the detective answered at length.
    

"I just feel some... you know... some bad Mojo rising... the call of the wild, or something." "Ah," Fraser said nodding his head "I think I know what your problem is." "Yha?" Ray asked. 
    
    
            "Yes, there's an Eclipse tonight."
            "An Eclipse, hun?"
            "Yes,Diefenbaker's been fiddgety all week in anticipation."
            "Great," Ray muttered.  "I've got lupine instincts."
            "That's nothing to be ashamed of," Fraser said in a storytelling tone
    of voice.  "Why, I once knew a woman . . ."     "We're here."  Ray said
    

as he pulled into the 27th precincts in parking lot. Narrowly avoiding a long Inuit story. 
    
    
            "So what's his name?"  Ray asked Franny as they walked to interview
    room three.     "Doctor Longball, he's a felon and they've got him with
    gun possession."        "The guy is a doctor?"
            "Nope, that's his name, Doctor, he says he's got a sister named Nurse
    

and a brother named Senator." "Who names their kids doctor!?" Ray asked no one in particular. Of course Fraser answered. "Well all parents want their children to be respected, Ray, some believe by giving them powerful names, such as doctor or senator, their children will have a better chance of succeeding in life." "Fraser!" Ray said sharply. 
    
    
            "Yes Ray?"
            "That was the one of those, you know, rhetorical questions."
            "Oh," Fraser said as they walked into the examining room.
            "Okay," Ray said loudly to get the attention of the small man sitting
    

at the table. "I'm ready for good story Doc, what were you doing with 
    
    
    a gun?"         "Is that a Mountie?"  The man asked steering at Fraser.
            "Why yes," Fraser said. "My name is Constable Benton Fraser, I first
    

came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father and, for reasons that, well really don't need exploring at this juncture, have remained attached as liaison to the Canadian consolet." "Oh," demand said. 

Ray glared at his partner, he was not helping at all. "All right, story time." "What?" Doc said, he looked confused, he wasn't the brightest crayon and in the box. "Why'ed you buy the gun?" 
    
    
            "Oh, well I thought I could be of bounty Hunter."
            "A bounty Hunter?"
            "Yha, it sounded like easy money."
            Ray turned to Fraser and chuckled "easy money," his attention went back
    

to Doc. "you realize your a your felon, i.e. we don't trust you, i.e. you can't have a gun!" "But I didn't use a gun last time!" 

"That doesn't matter, you commit a crime, you lose your right to bear arms. That's the law Bucko!" "What did he do last time?" Fraser asked. 
    
    
    Ray gave him and annoyed glanced.  "Just out of curiosity."     "The guy
    is an arsonist," Ray said, throwing Fraser the rap sheet.       "He was a
    

running from the scene of the arson." Fraser read from the sheet. "While the target was burning down, the house next-door caught fire, causing over 2 million dollars in damage." "My friends wanted to do it, I said we shouldn't play with fire." "A likely story" Franny said from the door. 
    
    
            "Franny do you want?"
            "Ray, Welch once to see you."
            "Fine," Ray said with frustration as he stormed out the door.
            "Hay, Fraser."  Franny said with a huge smile.
            "Francesca."  He said, smiling politely back at her.
            Ray popped his head back in and sighed "come on Franny!"  He said as
    

he grabbed her arm and pulled her out. Fraser shook his head, bewildered. 
    
    
            "So do you Mountie's really saying?"  Doc asked.
            "In fact, yes.  Fraser said, "most do."  
            "What do you sing?"
            "Me personally or Mounties in General?"
            "I want to know what the average Mountie sings."
            "The blues."  Ray interrupted, as he came back into the interrogation
    room.  "Never heard of Mountie and soul?"       "That was quick."  Fraser
    

commented. 
    
    
            "Lt. Just wanted to make sure I was in."
            "Seeing is believing," Fraser mused.
            "Yep, so Mr. Bounty Hunter, what exactly were you hunting?"
            "A spy."
            "A spy,huh, well that's too bad, because hunting season on spies ended
    on Monday."     "Who was this spy?"  Fraser asked.
            "His name was Naudalus." Doc answered.  "This guy Pike sent me after
    

him." Fraser and Ray exchanged glances. "What are the odds?" Fraser asked, amazement filling his voice. "No!" Ray said seeing all sorts of plans formulating in his Mountie friends mind. "I'm not playing another game of spy vs. spy." He turned back to his prisoner. "Why did you want to be a bounty Hunter?" "I wanted to be someone, you know. I heard about the bounty on this guy Naudalua and I thought well, this is my chance." He was obviously not in reality. "I could of been somebody 
    
    
    . . .  I could of been..."      "A defendant is what you are."  Stella Kowalski
    said as she stepped into the room.      "Hey, Stella."  Ray said with a smile.
    

His ex-wife glared at him. He backed away like a puppy wacked with the 
    
    
    newspaper.      "Where is his lawyer?"  She demanded.
            "Hasn't come yet."  Ray said.  
            Stella sighed, "this precinct is so out of order."  She complained.
    

"Welsh calls me down here, I get here to find the man I'm prosecuting lawyerless. On top of that, Heuie and Duwy sleeping on their desk." Fraser mused, "strange bed." 
    
    
            "Fellows trying to make a fortune by devising relaxation techniques
    for the office."  Ray said to explain.          "Those two should be placed
    

in asylum." Stella muttered. 

"Amen," Welsh said as he stepped into the now crowded interrogation room. Ray leaned over to Fraser "what did the Lt. Say?" 
    
    
            "Amen."
            "Oh."
            "Why are you still interrogating this guy, detective?"  Welsh demanded.
    

"The station is full of people who need to be booked. We can't afford to waste time this way." "We have reason to believe that there are more complicated issues." Fraser started "you may remember the recent affairs involving..." "fine!" Well said, desperate to stop the Mountie's long story. "Just let me know if you make any progress." He opened the door and held it opened for Stella, "I think we should leave these three alone for a while." As the door was closing Fraser and Ray could hear Stella asked "could his behavior be accounted for by any medication the Mountie's on?" "The bounty for this guy Naudels." Ray said, trying to ignore Stella's remark as the door slam shut. "How do find out about it?" 


End file.
